wigopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Independent (Kelly Clarkson song)
"Miss Independent" is the second single from pop rock singer, Kelly Clarkson's multi-platinum debut album, Thankful. Song information The single was co-written by Clarkson, Christina Aguilera, Matt Morris, and Rhett Lawrence and produced by Lawrence. The release of the song sparked some controversy. The producer and co-writer of the track, Lawrence, had originally given the song to Destiny's Child, who did not record it. After the song became available, Aguilera co-wrote with Lawrence on the track but did not finish it. Lawrence was later informed that Aguilera was not going to use the song because she had found another song that she preferred. Two years later, Lawrence played the song for Clarkson. They finished the lyrics and made new additions to the song, and used it as her first single. The producer was pleased because he had long believed that his song would be a hit when combined with a great singer (Destiny's Child, Aguilera, Clarkson). Although Lawrence was never in any way asked, informally or officially, to hold or save the song for Aguilera, Aguilera was not pleased with this, and at one point there was talk of a possible lawsuit. However, the event never materialised due to the matter being settled. In this rhythmic pop rock number, Clarkson laments a woman, known only as "Miss Independent", who surprisingly gains inner strength when she allows herself to fall in love. Chart success "Miss Independent" performed strongly on the Billboard charts, and managed to peak at number nine on the Billboard Hot 100. Although many saw this as relatively low, it should be noted that the single came out at the time that the Billboard Hot 100 Airplay was changing to include fewer top-forty stations, and more R&B and rhythmic stations. The single also did not have a commercial release on vinyl or CD-single forms to give it a boost on the charts. The single was released as a digital download, and became a hit, peaking at number two on Hot Digital Tracks. However, digital downloads would not count towards the chart until 2005, thus they did not help her Hot 100 position. The song was a smash on top-forty radio formats, and peaked at number one for six weeks on Top 40 Mainstream and an equal six weeks on the Top 40 Tracks. Internationally, the song was also a hit. In Canada, it reached a peak of number six, as it also did in the United Kingdom. In Australia, the song was incredibly popular, reaching number three for several weeks. Music video The music video of "Miss Independent" is relatively simple, and shows Clarkson singing at a house party; the complicated plot of the song is not translated at all into the video. The video was met with some criticism, as Clarkson had been forced to change her "girl next door" Texan image to become sexier for her first official video. However, due to its puzzling concept, the video appeared on the yearly MuchMusic program, Fromage (French for "cheese"). On this countdown composed of "cheesy" music videos, "Miss Independent" came second to Britney Spears' single, "Me Against the Music". Comprehensive charts World U.S. Billboard Chart trajectory Category:2003 singles Category:Pop songs Category:Kelly Clarkson songs